The Tampered Time Turner
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: Professor Snape gives Harry, age 16, a Time Turner that he had tampered himself. Harry soon realizes that he is trapped in the 1970's but doesn't know why. He must learn to fend for himself and meet new friends like everyone else. Will he ever come back?
1. A Gift and A Messenger

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry Potter. Just check my other disclaimers in other stories for reference.

**A/N:** This idea just hit me one day and I had to go with it to see if it'd go anywhere so sorry if you don't like it. This story also goes with as if Voldemort was already defeated. Sorry, I realized that'd be kinda important.

**The Tampered Time-Turner**

By Puzzsta

Chapter One – A Gift and A Messenger

**Snape POV**

I, Professor Severus Snape, strode into my sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, one dreary Tuesday and smirked. This had had to be the most incompetent of all of my classes. Just the other day Potter I had asked Potter the difference between ghosts and Inferi. His answer was: "Well . . . ghosts are transparent." I would have expected nothing more or less from a _first year_, yet Dumbledore insists that I be patient in memory of his parents. I will only do it for Lily though, not the arrogant, swine Potter Sr. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, apparently.

"All right class, turn to page 567 in your textbooks and read about how to get rid of Inferi and how to recognize the subtle nature of dark objects that have been tampered with," I said, looking particularly at Potter as I finished. He glared at me and turned to whisper something to Weasley.

"Potter, Weasley. 20 points from Gryffindor for not doing as instructed," I said. "Now open your books or I'll take 100 points."

They both glared at me and hunched over their books. I would never admit this but I knew Potter had some potential. He had obviously inherited Lily's brains but had also inherited Potter's ignorance and arrogance. In fact, Potter Jr. would be perfect for the plan he had been hatching recently.

I saw a hand shoot into the air out of the corner of my eye and knew with a sigh whom it was.

"What is it now, Miss Granger?" I sighed. If I had a Sickle for every question she asked regarding the textbook or the lesson, I'd be wealthier than Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, sir, the book says that Inferi are similar to being under the Imperius Curse but this is not true since Inferi are dead and when you're under the Imperius –" droned Hermione. I blanked out after that and just stared at her. I remembered seeing her back in her sorting and looking at her now, you wouldn't realize she was the same person. She had obviously grown taller and more mature, her hair also wasn't as bushy and her teeth weren't as large, but now normal size. She would be a crucial part to my plan involving Potter. I interrupted her.

"Miss Granger, do you find it impossible to go one day without questioning the textbook or my lesson plan? Perhaps you would like to teach the class instead?" I sneered.

She glared at me so I asked, "If you were the teacher what would you do?" The whole class was watching us now, including Potter and Weasley.

"Well firstly, I'd get a more accurate textbook," she retorted, standing up to face me. "Secondly, perhaps if my students had a question I'd answer it to my full capability."

The whole class ooed. They had only seen Hermione talk back to the teacher once and that was in their third year Divination class.

"Well Miss Granger, when you are a qualified Witch then you can tell me how to run my class," I sneered. "Until then, 30 points from Gryffindor for talking back to me."

"You provoked her though!" cried Weasley.

"Ronald, be quiet or he'll take more points!" hissed Hermione. I smirked and headed back to my desk, ignoring the glares from the Gryffindors, whom I had just taken 50 points from.

Half an hour later, the bell rang signaling the end of the day and the class all stood up.

"For homework tonight write an essay on how you can tell when something has been tampered with," I drawled. "Class dismissed all except for Miss Granger, please come up here for a moment."

All the Gryffindors stared at her and the Slytherins jeered. As everyone walked out, not including Potter and Weasley, she walked up to the desk, shaking in fear. Obviously, she didn't make getting in trouble as much a habit as Potter and Weasley did. She wasn't in trouble though.

"Potter and Weasley, you can leave now," I said. "I'm not going to assault her." I smirked at their shocked faces and wondered if they thought I spent all my free time in my office. I was hip and with it. Note to self: Never say/think that again.

They walked out slowly and I turned to face the quivering girl again.

"You're not in trouble so you can stop shaking," I said, coldly. She regained her composure and glared at me.

"Then if I'm not in trouble, why have you bothered to call me after class?" she asked just as harshly. "You've never done it before so I don't see why you should start now."

_Damn._ She really had brains and knew how to twist everything I said. The only other person who could do that was Lily back when we were friends. And that's why I needed her now.

"I need to ask you a favor," I said, pretending like she had said nothing. She raised an elegant eyebrow but said nothing. I reached into my desk. "Here, take this Time Turner and give it to Potter."

Her eyes widened as I dropped the Time Turner into her outstretched hand.

"But sir, it's illegal to obtain one without a license," said Hermione, back to her usual bossy, know-it-all voice. I leaned in closer to her.

"I know that and you know that, but the Ministry of Magic doesn't have to know that," I whispered. "Look, Professor Dumbledore said it was okay –"

"He did? I highly doubt being the Headmaster he would condone –"

"Well he did, and between you and me, Professor Dumbledore never thought to highly of the Ministry." Hermione rolled her eyes. She must know everything or is just wayyy to cocky.

"So will you give this to Potter?" I asked.

She hesitated and then nodded. I sighed with relief. My plan might just work. I knew that the Time Turner was tampered with, seeing as I had done it. It was set to 1971 when we were all going to Hogwarts. Potter needn't worry though because I had made sure that his name was included in those enlisting that year. Let both Potter's figure out how they're related. Maybe two brains were better than one. Doubtful, but possible.

"Thank you, you may go now," I said. She looked shocked. I don't she's ever heard me say thank you before but she looked like she spotted a bloody UFO.

"What?" I said irritably. "Never heard a grown man say thank you?"

Hermione just shook her head and walked out of the room. Deciding not to go to dinner, I leaned back in my chair and waited with excitement for what event would be happening that night at Midnight.

&&&

**Hermione POV**

I walked into the Great Hall in a flurry. The Time Turner was in my pocket and I opted to give it to Harry in the common room, that way the whole school wouldn't have a view of it.

"'Ey Her-mio-nee, what 'id Shnape want?" asked Ron, through a mouthful of Ron. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"He just wanted to – er – ask me for a . . . favor?"

Harry's eyes widened. "That slimeball has the audacity to ask _you_ for a favor?"

I shrugged. "It actually involves giving you something. I'll give it to you in the common room, though."

"What is it? What is it?" squealed Harry, forgetting that he hated Snape.

"I'll – I don't want to say here," I said, sensing Neville and Ginny's ears listening in. "Too many people around."

Harry nodded and went back to eating at a quicker pace than before. That was plain frightening.

Once both boys were done I said, "Come on, let's go already."

They both nodded and followed me up to the common room. I could never fathom how Ronald and Harry could eat so much and not get sick to their stomach (**A/N: Neither could I!**). It was almost inhuman like. _Almost._

"Come on, I'll give it to you in your dormitory," I said, walking up the guys' spiral staircase. They exchanged a perplexed look and continued to follow me upstairs. I opened the door to their empty room and closed the door once we were all in.

"Better be careful, 'Mione," said Ron, grinning. "Inviting yourself up to our rooms, people might get the wrong idea. Especially after what Skeeter wrote during the Triwizard Tournament a year ago."

Harry laughed and I sent a dirty look at the pair of them, silencing them immediately. They knew not to test me about that. They had learned the hard way.

I reached into my pocket and took out the Time Turner that Snape had given me earlier that evening. Harry and Ronald gaped at it.

"I – I thought you returned that at the end of our third year," said Ron, rather stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did. This one, however, is from Snape. He gave it to me earlier to give to you, Harry." Harry raised his eyebrows and took the Time Turner. He fingered it and gasped as writing appeared on the side.

_-SS 3 LE-_

"LE?" said Harry aloud. "Where have I heard those initials before?"

Ronald and I shrugged. Then I said, "Well, we know SS has got to be Severus Snape. So he must have loved someone – oh, my goodness!"

Ronald jumped about a foot. "What?"

"It's so obvious, isn't it?" I said, shocked.

Harry and Ronald shook their heads. I sighed.

"Snape must want you, Harry, to change something that happened in the past," I said, slightly annoyed when they still looked confused. "You don't know _anyone_ with the initials L.E.? Anyone who might have been in Snape's past?"

Harry thought hard. He racked his brains for where he had seen those initials before. He knew he _had_ seen them but he just couldn't remember. He shook his head.

"I can't think of anyone with the last name beginning with 'E'," he said, disappointedly. Ron shrugged.

"If you don't mind, Hermione, we'd like to get changed, so –"

"Don't you have homework to do?" I asked, automatically. They both nodded.

"That doesn't mean we're going to do it," said Harry, winking. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

"Boys," I muttered.

&&&

**Harry POV**

It was 11:59 PM and not a single mouse was stirring. All were asleep and silent, with the exception of Ron and Neville's snoring. One minute to Midnight and it would happen. 30 seconds . . . 10 seconds . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!

The Time Turner that I had put around my neck earlier began spinning on its own accord. I woke up and sat up abruptly, taking it out from under my shirt and staring at it, shocked.

As quickly as it had begun, the Time Turner had stopped spinning but now I found myself much younger, and in the Great Hall with a bunch of other students, none of whom I recognized.

&&&

A/N: I know it's short but I felt like a bit of a cliffhanger. Does anyone like where this is going? Please review!


	2. Reintroductions and Speeches

**Disclaimer:** No, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither do any of the characters or anything you recognize.

**A/N:** From now on the story will be told in Third Person Omniscient. That's my preferred writing style.

**The Tampered Time Turner**

By Puzzsta

Chapter Two – Reintroductions and Speeches

Harry blinked and looked around. He looked down and realized he was in his eleven-year-old body again! He then looked up and around him. It was the Great Hall but definitely not the one he knew. The person in Snape's seat was some other teacher he didn't know and all the staff members whom he did remember were much younger.

He turned forward and received a shock. He had known Dumbledore hadn't always been old but seeing him young again was not something you saw everyday. Or ever.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled around the hall.

"Welcome to the 1971-1972 year of Hogwarts," he said. Harry's eyes widened. He had gone back a good 25 years! He turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore. "Now, first years shall be called up and sorted into their Houses."

A younger Professor McGonagall placed down a three-legged stool and placed the sorting hat on top of it. Harry, having already heard that hat way too many times, let his attention wane.

Once the hat was done singing, Professor McGonagall stood up again and opened the scroll that Harry had seen the first time he had been sorted.

"Abbot, Mackenzie," she called out. A girl who looked stunningly like Hannah Abbot walked up and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Diggory, Amos," said Professor McGonagall. A somewhat portly boy stumbled up to the stool. Harry had met the adult version of him during the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. He had never been extremely fond of the man but had felt sorry for him when Cedric had died.

Harry let his attention wane again and clapped absentmindedly along with everyone else. Why had Snape given him a Time Turner that had been tampered with? Had he done it? Was it a joke? Or was Hermione right in saying that Snape had had a purpose for giving it to him.

"Potter, Harry," called Professor McGonagall. Harry received an electric shock. How had _his_ name been on that list? Merlin, he wasn't supposed to be born for another nine bloody years!

He walked up to the stool with confidence. He wasn't so much afraid of being sorted but the fact that he managed to go so far back in time.

He sat down on the stool and felt the hat slide over his eyes as it had done originally five years ago.

"Ah, Potter, yes I know you were sent here from the future," said the hat. Thankfully, only Harry could hear him. "Hmm . . . yes, I still believe you could do well in Slytherin but as you wish – GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried, the last word heard by all.

Harry took off the hat and ran down to the cheering Gryffindors. He ignored the questioning stares and instead looked over to the Slytherin table where an 11-year-old Severus Snape sat. Harry observed he looked rather thin like he had always been for his age and seemed a great deal happier than Harry had ever seen him before. It looked like he had already made friends with Avery, Mucilber, and the Carrows.

Snape turned, probably from feeling Harry's eyes, and looked at him blankly. Harry gave a small grin and Snape returned it uncertainly. Harry then redirected his attention back to the front of the room just as the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Let the feast begin," said Professor Dumbledore. He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the plates. He dug in and listened as two boys his age chatted amicably next to him.

"Sorry," said the one boy. "What's your name again?"

The other laughed. "James. James Potter."

Harry choked, his chicken bone in lodged in his throat. The boy next to him thumped him on the back and he turned with tearing eyes to see his father. James looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Harry nodded, his eyes wide. He should have realized the moment he saw Snape that his father would be here. Then that must mean . . .

"Hey Evans, you all right?" called James, after making sure Harry was okay. Barely recovering from his initial shock, Harry turned to see his mother glaring at James.

"Leave me alone, Potter," snarled Lily Evans. Something clicked in Harry's head. That's where he remembered L.E. from! In Snape's memory James had been writing L.E. in a Snitch, not that Snape knew this part of it. The SS 3 LE must mean that Snape had . . . _loved his mother_? Harry gagged. Thank god they had fought in their fifth year or he could have become Harry Snape. Ugh! Well, if Snape wanted him to make sure him and his mother fell for each other, there was no way in hell that'd happen. Perhaps though, he'd try and prevent their friendship from ending. Maybe then Snape wouldn't be as miserable all the time in his time period.

"You okay there . . . sorry, what's your name?" asked James to Harry. Harry grinned.

"Harry. Harry Potter." James' eyes widened and looked Harry over.

"James, he looks like your twin," gasped the boy next to him. Harry did a double take a realized it was Sirius. It was great to see him alive and young and happy looking. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen the adult Sirius look like that.

"Are you?" asked James, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I mean you can't be my twin! Can you?"

Harry shook his head. "Trust me. I'm not your twin."

"Then how come we have the same last name?" demanded James.

Harry hesitated. On one hand, it'd be great to tell his dad who he was and who he had become. On the other hand, it would most likely freak him out.

Harry said, "Just trust me. I'm most definitely _not_ your twin! Plus, there's three major difference between us. One; we both have different size noses, two; you have hazel eyes and I have emerald, and three; I have a lightening shaped scar on my forehead, you don't."

James and Sirius' eyes wandered up to his forehead and they stared. Harry was used to it but it didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable. Hopefully since no one knew who he was and what he did, they wouldn't stare as much.

"Anyway," he said loudly. James and Sirius jumped and blushed beet-red. "You're Sirius Black, right?" he said to Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

"The first Black to be in Gryffindor?"

Sirius shook his head. "My uncle Alphard was in Gryffindor too. He was blasted off my family tapestry by mother though."

"Your mother sounds like a charmer," said James, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She is," said Harry, sarcastically. He mentally kicked himself. Both boys looked at him.

"Not that I'm disagreeing or anything, but how do you know what my mother is like?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Er – well, I assumed you two didn't get on too well considering that you're much more like a Gryffindor then you'd ever be a Slytherin," said Harry, wincing at his lame attempt of a cover up.

Sirius looked at him oddly for another moment then dropped the subject for the time being. After dinner was over Professor Dumbledore made his announcements and then dismissed them all.

"Coming Harry?" asked James. Harry was surprised but shook his head.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore for a moment, I'll see you guys in the common room." Sirius and James nodded and ran after Lily and her friends. Harry grinned and walked up to the Head Table. The expressions the teachers had on their faces made him fairly certain that no student had ever done this before.

"How may I help you, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore, politely.

"Could I please speak to you privately, sir?" asked Harry, in a low voice. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows raised way past the average point. Professor Dumbledore nodded and followed Harry out to the entry hall.

"So, what is the dilemma, Mr. Potter?" he asked, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry took a deep breath and whispered. "You see sir, I received a Time Turner this evening in my own time at around eight o'clock. Once the clock struck Midnight it began to spin and I found myself here in the Great Hall during the sorting." He noted how ludicrous this sounded but Professor Dumbledore looked more surprised than shocked.

"Do you have said Time Turner?" he asked. Harry nodded and handed him the device. Professor Dumbledore examined it and sighed.

"I'm afraid the person who gave this to you intended for you to go back this far. You're coming from 25 years in the future, far too far a time to be able to fix this. You'll have to stay here until your mission is accomplished."

Harry sighed and nodded. "What about all of my supplies though? I obviously didn't get any of my necessary supplies!"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Already taken care of. Apparently whomever sent you here thought ahead. Why don't you head up to your common room, assuming you know the way there?"

Harry nodded and made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought. There'd have to be a way to make Snape and his mother stay friends. However, why did that have to happen four years from now? This might take a while . . .

He walked into the common room, ignoring the curious glances he was getting and walked up the boys' dormitory. He opened the door to the first year's dormitories. He was sharing his room with his father, Sirius, Frank Longbottom, and apparently Remus. From what he could see though, one bed was unoccupied meaning this must be the week of the full moon.

"Hey Harry," greeted James from his bed. "This is Frank Longbottom, Frank this is Harry Potter."

Frank shook his Harry's hand with raised eyebrows.

"Are you two twins?" asked Frank. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, but we're pretty sure we're related somehow," said James. "Who are your parents?"

"I'm not sure, my parents are dead," said Harry, somewhat honestly. He had a feeling he'd be using a lot of loopholes from now on.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said James and Sirius and Frank nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but, how did they die? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"They were murdered. By Lord Voldemort."

Frank gasped.

"You say his name?" he whispered. Harry nodded.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," said Harry, quoting Hermione. As long as he was here, he might as well get more people less afraid of Voldemort. After all, adult Remus did say that during the first war the Order was a lot weaker.

"I say his name too," said Sirius. "It also annoys my parents like hell." Harry and James laughed.

"Hey Harry, do you know whom our other roommate is?"

Harry nodded. "Remus Lupin. I think he's sick right now."

"How? School hasn't even begun yet!"

Harry shrugged. "Probably a cold or something," he lied.

James accepted this and dropped the subject.

"So Harry, with your parents gone and all, where do you stay?" asked Sirius awkwardly.

Harry paused. "Er – Muggle orphanage. In Little Whinging, Surrey." There goes the loopholes again.

"That sounds horrible," said Frank. "What's it like?"

Harry shrugged again. "Not too bad, just loud at times. Other than that you're pretty much left alone excluding meals and holidays. What's it like in your families?" He specifically asked this question to his father, wondering what his grandparents were like.

James shrugged. "I'm an only child and both my parents are older since they had me later in life. I mainly play Quidditch on our land. I live in Godrics Hollow."

Harry was surprised. His father must have really liked Godric's Hollow to have moved his family there once married.

"Well, you already know I hate my parents," said Sirius. "I have a brother also named Regulus and he's about a year younger than me. As I'm constantly reminded, he's the model son because he believes in all the stuff my parents do. If he sucks up their arses any more he'll come out of their throats."

James and Frank laughed and Harry grinned uncomfortably. Little did Sirius know that he had told him this a year ago in his house.

"How about you Frank? What's it like in your house?" asked James.

Frank shrugged. "If you ever visited there's just one thing you need to know. Do _not_ try and get past my mother. She's the most formidable Witch you're ever going to meet."

Harry grinned. He remembered meeting Mrs. Longbottom in St. Mungos a year ago with Neville. Too bad the circumstances hadn't been brighter.

"You okay, Harry? You look like you're constipated," teased James. Harry snorted.

"No, don't worry. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

Harry grinned again. "Trust me, it's far too intricate to get into now."

&&&

The next morning went by pretty interesting. First it started with Sirius pouring a bucket of water on James to wake him up for class and James chasing him around the dormitory, sopping wet. Next was in the Great Hall where James was teasing Harry's mother aimlessly and she threatened to hex him to the next millennium if he didn't quit it. When he didn't quit it though she did manage to give him humongous boils that Madam Pomfrey admitted was way beyond usual first year skill. Even after lunch in Potions class, things hadn't died down.

Harry walked in a little late, having entangled a livid Snape and a smirking James from each other. He wasn't very impressed how his father bullied Snape, even if he was a git. He didn't care how young he was, he was just like another Malfoy and Snape somewhat of a Neville. So as he walked into class, he noticed his father and Sirius already sitting together and noticed Remus sitting by his lonesome a row behind them. Harry walked passed their table and sat down next to him.

"Hey Remus," greeted Harry. He heard James and Sirius cease talking and were obviously listening.

"H-hello," faltered Remus. "H-how do you know my name?"

Harry shrugged. "Intuition?"

Remus raised his eyebrows as James and Sirius snorted.

"We also share the same dorm," added Harry. He lowered his voice so no one, not even his father and Sirius could hear. "I also, also know that you're a werewolf."

Remus dropped his quill in shock. He turned slowly to look at Harry full in the face.

"How the hell do you know that?" hissed Remus. "And _don't_ say intuition."

Harry grinned. "It's a really _long_ and tedious story so I'll spare you the details and just say my scar told me."

Remus looked up at his scar. "Seriously? Your scar told you?"

Harry shrugged and nodded as Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Good afternoon class," said the Professor, jovially.

"Good afternoon Professor Slughorn," they all chorused. Harry rolled his eyes. At least he'll have a decent teacher this time 'round.

"Now, who can tell me what we're planning on studying this year?" asked Professor Slughorn. Harry's mother's hand automatically flew into the air. Harry snorted. Just another Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"I believe this year we will be working on a Boil Cure Potion and a Forgetfulness Potion," answered Lily, promptly.

"Very good, Miss Evans, very good," said Professor Slughorn. "Five points for Gryffindor. Now for Boil Curing Potions, can anyone tell me the – yes, Miss Evans?"

"The ingredients for a Boil Cure Potion are dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills, added after taking the cauldron off the fire."

"Excellent, Miss Evans! 10 points to Gryffindor!" cried Professor Slughorn.

James rolled his eyes and muttered, "know-it-all." Lily spun around and glared at him before turning back front again.

"Now class, I'd like to brew me a Boil Cure Potion right now," said Professor Slughorn. "The instructions are on the board and you have an hour. Begin."

Harry sighed. Looks like he'd be on his own since he didn't have the Prince's book with him. He got up and went to the storage closet to get the necessary supplies that he didn't already have. When he came back he noticed his mother was halfway done. Man, Slughorn wasn't kidding around when he had said she had been nothing short of a Potions prodigy.

However, the fact that he was actually five years older and knew the proper way to brew this particular Potion, helped a fair amount. Harry finished about a minute before Lily did and put up his hand half a second before her.

"There's no way I can be related to you," said James.

"That's what you think," muttered Harry as Professor Slughorn approached him. "I'm all done, sir."

Professor Slughorn leaned in and observed the Potion at a closer range.

"Well done, Mr. Potter! You tied for best with Miss Evans and Mr. Snape! 10 points to Gryffindor for your fantastic work!" cried the over-excited man. Harry grinned at Lily who smiled back before turning to her friend Alice to whisper something. Harry's smile faded. He knew no good could come from whispering.

"Very well class," said Professor Slughorn as the bell rang. "Please write an essay on the results of your Potion and what you did and what you can do next time to do better if necessary."

The class nodded and filed out to go to Charms class. Harry dragged Remus along as he ran to catch up with his father and Sirius.

"Hey guys," said Harry. "This is Remus Lupin, our roommate. Remus, this is Sirius and James. James and I are convinced we're somehow related but that remains a mystery."

Remus grinned and said hello quietly to the two boys. They said hello back and fell into discussion again, their eyes occasionally wavering over to Remus.

"So, where were you the other night, Remus?" asked James suddenly as they waited outside the Charms classroom. "We didn't see you in the room."

"He was sick," answered Harry quickly. Remus glared at him.

"I can answer myself, thanks," he said. He turned back to James. "What he said."

James and Sirius laughed as they all entered the classroom. This time, instead of sitting next to Remus, Harry moved and sat down right next to his mother.

"Hey m – Lily," he said, catching himself. He'd have to be careful with that. "Good job in Potions today."

Lily blushed. "Thanks, you too. I'm sorry, are you related to Potter?" She looked back at James with something of pity in her eyes.

_Yes, and I'm also related to you_, thought Harry. He shrugged. "We don't know. We're pretty sure we're related in some way since we look so much alike. The main difference is the eyes and scar."

Lily shrugged too. "Anyone could get a scar, but come to think of it, we have the same shaped and same colored eyes."

_Shit_, thought Harry. He shrugged again. "Coincidence, I guess?"

Lily nodded and Harry took advantage of her silence.

"So, are you friends with Snape?" he asked. He'd better get an idea of what he was getting into before he got in too deep. Maybe he could prevent the scene at the lake from happening all together.

Lily nodded again. "He lives in my neighborhood and was the one that told me I was a Witch. We've been friends ever since. He's kind of my only friend where I live."

Just then Professor Flitwick told them to begin practicing their levitation spells. Both of them got it automatically, earning 10 points each and began chatting amicably again.

"And where do you live?" asked Harry, picking up where they left off.

"Up in Northern England. How about you?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey," replied Harry. For good measure he added, "in a Muggle orphanage. My parents died when I was a year old." Yay! Loopholes!

Lily's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she said, sincerely. "I had no idea."

"It's all right, how could you know? It's not like you can read minds or something. Do you have any siblings?" It'd be nice to see the other side of why Aunt Petunia hated his mother.

Lily's eyes seemed to grow wetter than usual. She nodded.

"I have an older sister. Petunia is her name," she said, wiping her eyes. "Sh-she hated me ever since I got my letter to come here and she didn't. I'm a Muggleborn, you see –"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know someone else who's a Muggleborn. She's smart like you too, but . . . she's not in our year." Hey, it's not really a lie, just not the total truth.

"I'm guessing you used to be close with your sister?" Harry continued.

"Yes. Now that I think about it . . . my letter kind of sealed the deal. You see, when Severus told me I was a Witch, she kind of got funny afterwards. She never liked him."

"He can be a bit harsh sometimes," agreed Harry. "And cruel, and bossy, and mean –"

"I get it!" laughed Lily. She then sobered. "Wait, how do _you_ know Severus?"

"My scar," answered Harry, plainly. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Your scar knows Severus?"

"That's right. My scar's from another life. 25 years in the future to be exact, but really, who's counting these days?"

Lily giggled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. These days everyone is obsessed in You-Know-Who."

Harry groaned. "You're not another one of those people, are you? Man, and I thought we were really becoming friends!"

Lily raised her eyebrows again. "A what, exactly?"

"One of those people who are too afraid to address him by his true name! Lord Voldemort!"

The whole room gasped, including Professor Flitwick who fell backwards off his chair stacked with books.

"Mr. Potter! Please!" he squeaked. "Not everyone is used to hearing You-Know-Who's name!"

Harry sighed. "Can I make an announcement, Professor Flitwick?"

The tiny Professor looked at him for a moment before nodding his assent. Harry grinned and stood up on his chair so everyone could hear him clearly.

"Okay, I'm going to say this one time and one time only!" he said loudly. "Way too many of you are afraid of using the correct name for the new rising Dark Lord. Too many of you are calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. _That's_ why we should all do ourselves a favor and call him _Lord Voldemort_." The class gasped again. "If you really want to be suicidal you can even call him Tom Riddle and that's what I'm planning on doing from now on. Do so at own risk but please do _not_ call him the first two I mentioned."

"Why not?" asked a boy in Gryffindor he didn't know.

"Because! All this You-Know-Who stuff is too confusing! I could think of about 20 people who I wouldn't want to call by their first name!"

"He's right!" agreed James, standing up on his chair too. "In fact, we have something Tom doesn't have!"

"What's that?" sneered Severus. "A brain? Because I think that's only you Potter."

Remus stood up. "At least we're trying to put a stop to Tom! I mean, how could posterity forgive us if we just sit back and watch him destroy everything we hold cherish and dear?"

James nodded. "Adding onto what Remus said, we have something worth fighting for! Something worth protecting! There will come a time when we'll have to make the decision to do what's right or what's easy. That time is starting now!"

"Yeah!" said Sirius, getting up too. "If you don't want to listen to James or Harry at least listen to me! I had to grow up hearing all this crap on how Tom is great and has the right idea about blood purity! To hell with it pureness of blood!"

"Yeah!" agreed Harry. "As a matter-of-fact, I'm going to start an anti-Tom club! All participators can come to weekly meetings and purchase a pin with our motto on it. Results may vary!" The whole class, not including the Slytherins, broke into applause and only fell silent when Professor Flitwick whistled over them.

"Thank you boys, and as noble and honorable as that may be, this is a Charms class, and people are here to learn. Also, I wouldn't go prancing about yelling where to stand in this current . . . situation, for lack of a better term."

Harry, James, Remus and Sirius nodded and grinned at each other and Harry knew then and there, they were going to be the Marauders. Well, at least Peter wasn't in the picture.

&&&

A/N: Please review!


	3. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any characters that you recognize. Bottom line, anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's and anything you don't recognize is mine. Got it? Good

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update gap. School is a nightmare but we all knew that!

**The Tampered Time Turner**

By Puzzsta

Chapter Three – Feelings

"So, who's that Potter boy?"

"Which one?"

"James?"

"No, Harry."

"Are they related?"

"Probably. They say it's complicated."

"How does he know so much about everything?"

"His scar."

"His _what_?"

All these whispers were circulating Hogwarts for the rest of the week. Even the Professors were whispering in the chat room about this mysterious Harry Potter. No one had heard of him and had no idea who his parents were or if he even had parents. The only person who knew who he really was still was Professor Dumbledore.

"What do you think about Harry?" Alice asked Lily one evening in the common room.

Harry was sitting a distance away from the pair of them with the guys but his ears perked up at this. _Please don't tell me she likes –_

Lily blushed. "I don't know, he's kind of cute," she whispered but not so low that he could not hear her.

_Me. Brilliant._

James looked up from his homework having heard the conversation too. His hazel eyes seemed darker than normal, Harry noted. Well, perhaps he would now see where he got his temper from besides his mother.

"So, Evans likes you?" he said quietly to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I guess," he replied.

"Do you like her?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean she's brilliant and all but no, I like her as a friend."

James' eyes seemed to go back to their normal shade of hazel and he grinned.

"How'd you manage to become her friend? She's so hardheaded," he smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. Same ol' dad.

"Well, I just talked to her and listened," he said simply.

"That's all?" said James incredulously. "Why can't I be a friend of hers?"

"No one said you couldn't," replied Harry. "Maybe if you just deflated your head a little…"

Sirius emitted a bark-like laughter and Remus snorted. James looked somewhat sour, however.

"Trust me, at least stop ruffling your hair."

"What do you mean?" James asked, ruffling his hair subconsciously. Harry rolled his eyes.

It was going to be a long seven years.

&&&

A/N: Yeah, I know short chapter more of a short filler. I'm having writers block on this story right now so if you could send suggestions in that little box below this it'd be great. Please review!


End file.
